Some warrior drabbles all OCs'
by dannyshao2013
Summary: Look at the title


1\. **PROLOGUE**

 **Meadowleaf sat on top of a rock, the quarter moon glinting off her grey and white tabby fur. All of a sudden, darkness filled her vision. She saw shadows of cats fighting all around her. Three bright lights shone before her, before filling her vision with brightness until it was blinding. When the blaring light died down, all the shadowy cat figures had disappeared.**

 **THERE WILL BE THREE CATS. THEY WILL CONTROL THE CLANS, BRINGING THEM ALL TO THEIR DESTINIES ONCE AND FOR ALL.**

Shadowbristle felt fear. The earsplitting yowls from the nursery were going on all night. They seemed to of had been going on forever. The moon glinted off of his Shadowy fur. He paced outside of the nursery. Many of the cats had gathered outside of the den. The kits were outside complaining. "I want to see the new kits!" Rabbitkit complained. "Yea!" Owlkit agreed, his eyes as wide as moons. Shadowbristle had shouldered his way into the den, placing his paw on Moonwhisper's head. "Hang on..." Shadowbristle whispered. All of a sudden, The first kit was born. a black tom tuxedo kit was born. Moonwhisper's breath was heavy under her russian blue fur. A white kit was born. With one last heave, The last kit was born. A she- kit as black as shadow was born. The leader padded forward, as well as the medicine cat, Meadowleaf. "Shadowbristle, meet your new kits! A tom and two she..." Meadowleaf broke off as she looked down at the two she kits and let out a ear splitting screech. All the cats gasped outside and everyone scrambled to see the sight. "THE KITS! THEY'RE CURSED!"

Meadowleaf yowled.

2\. Brightspirit was going to die. She was sure of it. "Forgive me, Lightdapple..." She mewed faintly as she slowly drifted off into a cold, cold, slumber.

She woke up in a small cave, her wounds partially healed and a silvery gray tabby she cat with wondrous hazel eyes sitting beside her, replacing the cobwebs wrapped around her limbs. Brightspirit tried to move, but the she-cat pinned her down firmly with a paw. "Rest," she mewed, and Brightspirit stopped struggling. "I am Silverfish," The cat said in a sweet, high mew, and Brightspirit disliked her fake façade immediately. "...I'm Brightspirit. Where am I?" Silverfish shook her head and purred. "Always the first question." Brightspirit really didn't like this cat. Who did she think she was? "I'm a medicine cat, and I healed you. If you want me to drop the nice act, and act like my grouchy self, then tell me so. Don't just let rotten thoughts waste in your mind." Silverfish growled, and Brightspirit flinched. "...How did you know what I was thinking..?" "I can read minds. Almost every cat here can do something like that. For Mudfeet, its levitation, for Autumnleaf, its strategetic planning.. We've never lost a fight because of him. And for Dawnstrike, its telling the future." "...What ARE you?!" Brightspirit meowed, now completely shocked and bewildered. "Why, we're Light Ones, of course. Inhabited by a good spirit to battle the Dark Ones." Silverfish mewed happily, as if everything were normal. She leaned in, whiskers twitching, but a dead serious look in her eyes. "What is your power, Brightspirit?"

little kit had been born only hours ago, yet her father had instantly taken her and run. Her eyes cruelly forced open, pelt soaked to the bone, and now she was left alone in the middle of the forest. Rain poured down on her, thunder tearing through the sky and lightning stabbing down on the earth. She stumbled around, walking on to what looked like a pine forest. The rain blurred her vision, and now all she could think of was finding shelter. Thankfully, it was morning, so there was light through the clouds even if it was grey and dim. Finally, making her way to a large pine tree, she found a large hollow a few paw lengths up. She scrambled in, finding it well sheltered and maybe even warm, as she licked her fur as best she could. 'I'm starving... Why isn't my mom here? Why did my dad leave me? I don't think I like being alone...' She thought. The little kit's tiny claws were sharp, as well as her teeth, and beneath the short fur was a little muscle. She was lithe for a kit, as if born a fighter, and her gleaming emerald eyes seemed to show that she was already part of the forest. She looked down at her pale, short silver pelt, and to the rain and fog outside, and spoke for the first time. "Mist. My pelt looks like the mist. That's my name. " She said simply, curling up and letting the exhaustion, hunger and cold take over as her mind went blank.

Mist blinked open her eyes, mouth opening to show her sharp little teeth as she yawned. 'Where am I? Why is it so cold... ?' She remembered in a flash and her eyes snapped open, all tiredness gone as she took in her surroundings properly. She had found a small, sheltered hollow in a tree, and nuts in the corner suggested it belonged to a squirrel. Outside rain dripped off the leaves and on to the floor of moss, orange leaves and pine needles. The sun was slowly rising, and she could now see she was in the middle of a dense pine forest. Mist was interrupted from her thoughts when a squirrel darted in, and on instinct she batted at it, eyes wide. She stared at it in shock for a moment before she realized what was happening. 'Food! A squirrel just came right into this little hollow and its front of me and its stunned and it's getting up and fox dung I need to kill it now!' She flashed out another paw, catching the squirrel and tossing it back in before pouncing and biting its neck. It shuddered and fell limp, her claws now stained with blood. That was an awful kill... Oh well, it's still prey, and I'm starving. She leaned forward, cautiously taking a bite. It was tough, but she managed to chew and swallow most of it, jaw aching afterward but belly satisfied. 'If only I had some milk, then I wouldn't have to eat such hard food. Why am I still alone? What happened to my mother? My father? No. Stop asking yourself that. They left you, you're on your own now Mist.' She said to herself, standing and stretching. "Today I can explore the forest and find a new home, and then... Then I can teach myself how to hunt, and fight, and no one will mess with me!" She said aloud, jumping out of the hollow. She could feel depression creeping along the edges of her mind, but ignored it as she set out to explore the woods.

was a rouge. She and her siblings Storm, a Tom, and Moon, a shecat were all just kits. They had run away from they're clan when they learned that they had rouge blood running through them. Their mother mate was a rouge named Flare who they had left. "Shadow will we ever find him...you know...our father" said Moon " Of course we'll find him and he'll take us with him and we'll be happier than we've ever been"said shadow. They kept walking until they came across a bunch of cats they had never seen before. "Hello little kits what are you doing all alone on this side of the forest" said one of the vicious looking cats " we're looking for a cat named Flare" said Storm. He was sitting down in the shade with a mouse under his right paw. The cats looked at him with astonishment " y-your just a kit how in the world did you catch that"Said one of the cats. Then Storm looked at his sister's and the cats and said "Flare taught me". His sister's stared at his "that's impossible he left before we were born" they both yelled at the same time "I'm 2 moons older than you 2, I got to meet him and he taught me how to hunt and he taught me a few dark forest fighting moves" he says with his chest puffed out he looked older and bigger than he really was. The other cats we're looking at them " We'll bring you to him follow us". The cats lead them to a clearing that had a lot of cats, it looked like a clan. "Welcome to ClawClan camp" said one of the cats "I'm Blood the deputy...there's Flare our leader." Storm padded over to Flare and started to talk to him sooner than later they twinned their tails together. Moon and Shadow walked over " Father, these are your daughters abd my sister's Moon and Shadow" He looked at Moon and then at Shadow, but when he look at shadow his eyes widen "Your the cat from my dreams the one who's prophecy is to...maybe I shouldn't tell you...I could be wrong". Shadows yellows eyes had a evil gleam to them, that mixed with her black fur made her look evil. Moon looked different from her sister. She had White fur and blue eyes and Storm had a light/dark gray fur and a strange white lighting bolt on his side with red eyes. "Can we stay" says Moon "We ran away from our clan to find you if we go back we're in for scolding". Flare looked at them and said "Of course"... :15 moons later: "Wow Shadow " said Tiger " Storm was right, your claws are sharper than your tongue". "Got that right" Said Shadow. If was along time since they had run away and joined ClawClan. Moon, Storm and Shadow were all warriors now

5."No!" Shouted a gray colored she-cat. "You cant take her away from me!" She yelled at the sky roaring as the rain poured down. "Why...she was so pure and innocent..." She cried as she looked down at her dead sister. Nightfury rushed towards the cliff running as she tackled the rouges off. She puffed with anger looking down. She winced and looked down her red eyes widening, "No!" She screeched as she was pulled down with the rouge. She collapse into the ice cold water trying to break the current. She gasped finally getting up as she turned a huge wave hit her. She gasped and was knocked down hitting her head. The rock full of gushing blood. Nightfury opened her eyes as she looked around. _Am I dead?_ she thought to herself as she paced around. Dayspirit smiled looking at her sister. "Greeting sister..welcome to Starclan." She said expanding her powerful angel like wings. Nightfury gasped "No..I cant belong here." She spat. "But you must!" insisted her beloved sister. "Never! I cant belong to a place like this!" Nightfury cried as she ran off trying to escape. She stumbled down finding herself near another territory,somewhat like home. She got up meeting a pair of soft amber eyes. "What?"She muttered looking into them. "Hello little one,welcome to the Dark Forest." The tabby muscular tom purred. Nightfury suddenly felt a rush of excitement. "Would you...like to stay?" He said in a persuading matter. Dayspirit finally reached her sister, "No! Don't do it Nightfury!" She hissed. Nightfury smiled insanely "Oh but dear sister, I already have." She laughed. Dayspirit stumbled back hurt and panic flashed in her shiny blue eyes. "What? What caused you?" She stumbled over her words. Nightfury smirked "Well, lets say it was all your fault!" She spat.

6\. The sun's clementine rays spread across the landscape, the allyways were full of cats as usual as Jet entered the familiar auburn walls of his and Blue's home.

"Where were you?" The older brother questioned, Jet left that morning, promising he'd return sooner before sunset.

"None of your buisness." Jet rudely replied, tossing a brown sack infront of Blue.

"What's in here?"

"Items."

Blue discarded the answer and scanned through the bag, finding various nicknacks. "What are we going to do with these pieces of junk? We need food, not two-leg junk." Jet shurgged as he padded towards the pile of items, grabbing a shimmering orb, it's bright rays blinding Jet, if not Blue if it wenre't for his sunglasses.

"I mostly just wanted to bring this, cool right? I don't know what this could be used for, but hey, I thought I'd get it for you. I mea, you need to have something more than those dumb sunglasses, speaking of which, why do you love them so much?" Jet rolled the mysterious object, Blue placing a paw on the orb.

"Look, I don't think you're ready to know yet. I just do okay?"

"You're weird, you know that?"

"Our family is."

"What family? It's just you and I, and it's always been that way." Blue's muscles stiffened, but he was good at hiding these type of actions, he just sighed and gestured his brother towards a pan full of chicken and long yellow tubes.

"I managed to get us some food, you wouldn't believe how many entrances I was able to find."

"Thank you for being useful for once." Jet sneered, padding towards their only food.

"You know, you don't have to always be so rude. I mean sure, you wear a collar, which looks pretty dumb I might add."

"Might I remind you that you always tell me to wear this?"

"I didn't think you'd actually listen to me for once." SIlence filled the ally as Jet munched on a chicken leg, his usual emotionless face gazing at Blue's.

"Whatever." Was all the younger sibling said before leaping at his makeshift bed, tattered coats and cotton being pressed against Jet's body. "G'night."

"'Night." As the sun's beautiful rays altered to the moon's, Blue examined the orb more closely in his small box, various papers and two-leg items placed inside.

How did he even get this? Blue questioned, gazing closer at the orb. His white reflection soon altered to black as Blue jumped back, smashing against the wall of his box walls. A shadow emerged from the orb, slowly approaching Blue's calm form.

"Please don't tell me that 'Oh you're going to die' or 'Do this or you will die' or any of the crap, because I'm not listening." Blue replied to the shadow's actions. As expected a shadow to do, it just glared, if one can even say that, at him. It lifted a shadowy arm and pressed it to Blue's forehead, small bits of its body transferring to him. To be honest, it hurt more than ever, but Blue didn't wince, he didn't want to show that thing he was week to a shadow. As Blue's eyes re-opened from the sudden pain, he found the shadow to be gone.

"OH FOR-" Before he curse out what had just happened, Jet appeared, his fur ruffled and messy.

"Do you mind shutting up?! Some of us are trying to SLEEP! I guess you've never heard of such a thing, considering I've never seen you close your eyes at all! Or your eyes rather." Jet ranted, glaring at Blue with angered jade eyes. Blue sighed, and sat down, returning a glare at his brother, he felt more angry than he should feel.

"Atleast I know about manners. Hey, you know that orb you got me? A shadow emerged from that devilish device and decided to put itself into my brain."

"That sounds like the dumbest thing ever." Blue rolled his eyes behind his glasses at his brother's remark, he knew JEt wouldn't be able to see it, but he just felt the need to. "Whatever, just go to bed." Jet left with a snort of anger, leaving Blue alone in his box.

"WHAT?!" Jet screeched, he gave his brother the usual "i-hate-you" glare when he was told that he wasn't able to leave the allyway.

"Look, this morning, Carlos told us that there were a ton of murders last night, I don't want you to be the killer's next target."

"Wow, you actually seem like you care about me for once." That was it; Jet had said things like this before, but he's never said this, Blue loves hi brother more than anything, just saying this makes him want to kill everyone.

"You're serious?! Ever since you were a kit, I've loved you! Ever since I've layed my eyes on you, I've loved you! You're my brother!"

"Then why do you do such a sucky job at showing "love"? I don't think I've ever heard either of us say that word actually!" Jet replied, fire blazing in his opticles. But he had a point, as stubborn as Jet was, he was right.

"You care about me, don't you?" Jet filled in the short silence that was set after his outburst.

"Of course I do..but..do you care about me?" Blue's words danced in

Jet's mind, he just stared at his brother, his face lacking emotion.

"Did you hear me?!" Blue was full of anger, he glared at his brother, if Jet looked hard enough, he swore he would be able to see his brother's eyes for once, but he didn't need to look at him right now.

"Whatever."

"No, this isn't a "whatever-i-don't-care-Blue" situation, this is a -give-me-an-answer" situation! Now answer the question! Do. You. Care?!" "...No...I don't...do you want to know why?" Blue was taken aback from Jet's response, but he listened anyways,

still showing signs of anger. "It's because you're never there okay?! Sure, you bring me food, and say "'Sup" occasionaly, but you're never really there!" Without though, Jet scratched at Blue's face, removing his sunglasses, the right lens smashing on the concrete floor. Both brothers were full of shock, neither of them couldn't stop glancing at the pair of specticles that landed on the ground, revealing Blue's eyes.

"B-Blue, I'm-"

"Don't say it." Blue's interupption shocked Jet, it surprised him more that Blue just simply reattached the shades to his face, his right eye fully exposed. "This is stupid." Was all Blue said.

"I-I won't go, I'll stay. You're probably right anyways, I don't want you to find me as a pile of sliced cubes right?" Jet tried to joke off the situation, but Blue just gazed past him, giving Jet an uneasy feeling.

The moon was welcomed back into the night sky was Blue lay on his own bed, it was an acutal bed, just slightly torn and ripped here and there.

"What's wrong with me? What did I do wrong?" He whispered to the wind, his broken glasses lay beside him as he gazed at the roof of the cardboard.

'Why, it's what I intended for.' A voice echoed through Blue's mind, startling the lonely tom.

"Who was that?!" He hissed, glancing around the area only to find nothing but an entrance and mess.

'In your head, stupid. Wow, your brother's right- you ARE pretty stupid.' It rasped once more.

"How'd you get in my- oh god. You're the ord, right?"

'Bingo!' It chirped. 'Just so you don't refer to me as 'disembodied voice in my head', call me 'Thantos.'"

"Okay, 'Thantos,' exactly what are you?"

'I'm the anger that builds up inside of you, after those years of your brother's sass and remarks, I was born.'

"You're crazy."

'Am I? Afterall, I am technically you. So in terms of conduct, you're crazy too!' He had a point, if he was truthful, he was labeled 'insane' aswell.

"I guess then I'd be the cause of those murders the, huh?"

'I can't really say YOU wer, but I can say I was the cause.'

"Wow, I didn't think I'd have such a cheesy moment in my life, I feel like this is more cheesy than those 'pizzas' two-legs bake, which I might add, are delicious." Thantos chuckled at his victim's comment.

'Yeah, yeah, you and your pizzas. I can tell we will make great friends, right?'

"As long as you don't manage to ruin my life, then sure."

'Goody! Well, see ya in the morning!'

"Bluuue! I'm hungry!" Jet whined, they had finish the last scraps of food from two days ago.

"Then get it yourself."

"Why?!"

"Because I'm not going to be here forever, so get it yourself."

"I hate it when you're right." Jet pranced off, looking for something he could sink his teeth into.

'How long do you give him until he dies?'

"Thantos, shut up, he'll be fine."

'You sure about that?'

"Positive, now, do you know how to fix these? I would explain how they broke, but you know."

'Can't say I do, but they look cool.'

"I look stupid."

'Then just take them off already! Oh wait! You won't will you?'

"Yeah, what, did you excess my memories too?"

'Believe it and weep!'

"Whatever, I'm done talking with you."

'I thought we were buddies! What happened?!'

"I never said we were buddies, and I just don't want to talk to you." Blue finished his small chat with his 'inner darkness' and waited patiently for his brother to return home.

Hours seemed to drone by as Jet finally returned home, baring a body in his jaws.

"Where'd you find that?" Blue sat up, glancing at his brother's findings.

"Like you said, 'you wouldn't believe how many entrances I found!'"

"Well, you better start eating, I don't want you to pester me all day."

Jet layed his dinner on the ground, before he could eat, he glances at his now padding away brother.

"Uh, Blue, wait."

"What?"

"Do you uh, want to share this with me? I don't want to seem like a selfish jerk."

"You're kidding right?"

To Blue's surprise, Jet shook his head 'no' and nudged it towards him. "I'll let you get the first bite." Blue gazed at the food nudged before him, he wanted to smile at his brother, but he knew that would show a sign of weakness between them.

"Thanks I guess." He didn't hesitate to take a medium sized bite, he soon retreated to his sleeping quarters, leaving Jet alone.

"Blue! Wait!"

"What now? Shouldn't you be eating?"

"Yeah but, can't you just stay out here with me?"

"You're acting weird today, are you sure you're my brother?" Jet chuckled and nodded.

"I'm sure I'm your brother, I'm the dimwit who smashed your glasses."

"Yeah, you're my dimwitted brother alright."

'Awwww! Isn't that cute! You two are being brotherly!' Thantos kept this thought to himself, despite being in Blue's brain, he was still allowed to think for himself. 'How about I mess that up?'

"Blue? is that you?" Jet asked, he lay on his bed as the sky was pitch black, the moon failed to show itself as a shadowy figure stood before the sleepy brother."Sure." Was the voice to answer Jet. It surely wasn't Blue's though, it was more robotic.

"Okay robobro, what's up? Because you sound like you're from the two-leg movie, 'Star Wars' or whatever it's called."

"You actually watched that garbage?"

"Hey! I thought it was good! Why are you up anyways?"

"I don't sleep, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Jet laughed at his own stupid self for forgetting his remark. "So what do you need again?"

"I just thought we good play a game."

"A game, huh? What kind of game?"

"The 'Running' game!" Before Jet good ask the question, the figure leaped at him, long claws almost scratching his cheek.

"What the heck, Blue?!" Jet ceased his speech when he saw his attacker, he was white, blue shades replacig his brothers, but he still had the smashed lens, revealing a symbol in his right eye.

"Jet! Didn't you always want to bond with your brother?" The imposter questioned, cracking a smile.

"But, you're not my brother! Where is he?! DId you kill him and take his glasses?!"

"Just call me Thantos, you're brother's safe, don't worry!" Thantos crept closer, metal claws scrapping the walls. Jet didn't wait a minute longers, he fled from this monster outside of his ally, occasionally glancing back to find that he was always a little bit farther from him.

"What do you want from me?!" He finally screeched, he prayed that his brother would hear him, or anyone for that manner.

"I'm doing your brother a favor!" Thantos' smile became wider, Jet had never been more scared in his life. Without realizing it, he ran into another ally and corner himself.

This is such a great time to run into an ally! Jet mentally facepawed himself. Forgetting about his comedic situation, he glanced back at his chaser, he figured he might as well fight back.

"You're going to play now?!" Thantos giggled, bouncing in excitement.

"I'm going to kill you is what!" Jet unsheathed his claws, preparing an attack on his insane attacker.

"Good luck!" Was the only thing Thantos chirped before lunging himself at Jet, long false claws followed with real ones coming in contact with Jet's side. His sides burned with the pain, but he stood straight. He delivered a scar on Thanto's hindleg, causing Thantos to fall over on his face.

"You're fun! Do you know that? Everyone else I meet always begs, but you're fighting! You even got me too!"

"Why won't you just shut up?!" Jet screeched, planning to slice Thantos' throat, but only scraping the wall as he felt his hindlegs be tugged. As Jet turned behind him, three long claws were threatening to gouge his eyes out.

"Checkmate!" Was the last thing Jet heard as the thing he feared most happened; claws were stabbed through his eyes. Jet didn't hold back an earbleeding screech as the metal extentioned were removed from his skull. Even with the pain, Jet got up, blind, he attempted to swipe at Thantos, using other sense Blue taught him to use in scenarios like these.

"You're STILL fighting? Wow! I really wish you were MY brother! So prideful, even when death is visible! Or, scentable!" Thantos let out another giggled as a claw scarred his cheek.

"It was fun playing with you Jet! It was a short game, but fun!" Thantos plunged his claws into Jet's chest, piercing his heart as Jet's mouth gaped open, blood sputtering out onto Thantos' pelt.

With a grimcaing smile, Thantos removed his arm from Blue's dying brother.

"Bluey! Bluuuuueeeeyy! Look what I did for you!"

'What did you do?!" Blue screamed, pain prickling his pelt as he saw Thantos' doing, his brother's mutilated corpse making him want to throw up.

"Come on! Your parents won't know!"

'But I promised them! And you ruined that promise!'

"I did you a favor! Did you really want to raise this brat? Afterall, he's the reason I was made!"

'But he was my brother! Sure, we had the worst relationship you can imagine, but I never wanted to hurt him!'

"Not everyone can have what they want, Blue, you know this. Now that Jet's gone, you can spend more time with me!"

'You're crazy!'

"But remember, Blue, I'm you, so we're crazy, together!"

7\. I have to leave this clan territory or else I might have to join. Thought a blue she-cat with green eyes no bigger than 7 moons. "HELP!" cried a grey she-cat with bright blue eyes in a worried tone, the blue she cat runs down to the voice of the worried she-cat only to meet fire that stretched farther than all the clan territory combined. The blue she cat stared in horror as she saw the she cat being pinned down to the ground by a brace that looked as big as a tree itself. "HELP!" cried the voice again. "I'm coming." the little blue she cat said with a bit of fear in her tone. She charged into the blazing forest to help the bigger cat. A branch that was burned into ash by the storm of fire fell blocking her way out. The smoke pierced her lungs like a claw. The little cat saw an opening in the burning forest no bigger than a slit, but she knew she had to help this cat.

She lounged at the opening hoping she is small enough to get to the trapped she cat her head banged against the branch. Frustrated she ran into the branch again this time the branch cracked one more time the blue she cat thought. She ran into the branch as it splintered behind her. she looked at the bigger she cat, she's too heavy I need help the blue she cat thought as she looked around but none cats were their starClan, help me the blue she cat thought as she loaded the bigger cat onto her back and collapsed under her weight "looks like you need help." said the voice of a she cat not visible because of the smoke as she helped her pick up the body of the hurt she cat.

The flames danced around the trio as they made their way to the river that always had fish and was calm enough to be called a lake. The blue she cat was getting dizzy from all the fire, smoke and ash when they finally reached the river. "quick press on her chest hard to get the smoke out of her body." said the she cat that helped the blue she cat save the grey cat "Oh ya, and my name is Turtle what's your name?" she added. Her pelt has the pattern of a turtle thought the blue she cat "M-my name is Waterkit" stammered the blue she cat. Waterkit started to push on the chest of the unconscious grey cat with both her paws.

After a while the grey she cat started to cough and get up "Turtle, she's awake" Waterkit called. The grey she cat looked around and asked "Where am I?" she tried to get up but immediately fell "careful, we are in a cave Turtle went hunting. What's you're name by the way?" Waterkit asked shyly "Oh I'm greybreeze" the grey cat answered

nudged her kitten.

"Argent? Oh, Argent! No! No!" wailed Bleu, hopelessly staring at her dead tom.

Sarcelle, her other silver kitten, gave a pitiful mew.

"Yes, _chère,_ I know you want milk, I have none," said Bleu warily. She carried Sarcelle, thinking her former mate's name repeatedly: _Beau. Beau. Beau._

"If only ..." she whispered wistfully. Sarcelle gave moans frequently.

"What do you want?" a hefty ginger tom blocked her, suddenly. Sarcelle squeaked in surprise.

"Nothing, I am passing through, sir," said Bleu calmly. The tom eyed her and Sarcelle suspiciously. "Doesn't seem like nothing. Come with me to my ... group."

Bleu tried refusing but two other toms pulled her and Sarcelle through.

In a dry, reedy area many cats were sitting with tough looking faces and many scars.

"Who's this?" asked a huge white tom, ears perked. "A stray," replied the ginger tom.

"Well, let's teach her and her ... kit ... to stay out of our territory!" snarled the white tom.

Bleu struggled, but the toms were merciless. They carried her closer ... and closer ... and closer ... to the Thunderpath.

"No! My kit!" yowled Bleu.

The toms tossed her onto the grey stone, leaving her a cold, once-beautiful heap as a monster went by.

Sarcelle watched on in terror.

"_Mère!_"

day I went with Yingyangfur to the old Twoleg gym was the end of my angel life. The dark green-eyed Moonfeather was gone. I was Moonlight. She was very pale, almost white. My tail still had its tuft, but it was white instead of black. Black paws replaced the white ones.

We found some old "basketballs" in the back. Instead of throwing them, we trotted around bouncing them. Starlight managed to sneak out and join us. So did Ice and Flame.

"Have you ever tried to get them into the rings?" asked Ice. "It is very dangerous", I replied. "Any cat not watching where they go could be smashed by the impact." Yingyangfur supported me. But Flame and Starlight wanted to attempt throwing. "Okay", I said cautiously. "Just keep watching it." Ice found a small slanted surface inside and placed in front of a tall pole with a ring and white foliage hanging from it. Flame and Starlight rolled the circular object to it. "We should roll it up faster from behind." Flame was looking thoughtful. They backed up. Suddenly, Flame's grip slid off and it bounced perilously close to Yingyangfur and me. Starlight hooked her claws into the ball as Ice rushed forward to help.

And I noticed that there was a puddle of water between them. He slid forward at the speed of light and barged into Starlight. They tumbled towards the slanted surface.

Ice lost his grip and spun on the ground near us. And Starlight smashed into the surface and shot upwards, her claws stuck.

I flew up to her as she fell to the ring. Charged with green fire, I placed my feet on the ball and grabbed Starlight with my forepaws. With a hard yank, she came free.

Starlight tumbled to the ground as the falling ball smashed me into the sharp, thin rim.

Then Bluemoon and Icestrike appeared. "It is time", they said. "Don't hold on, just let go and live again." The ground was cold as Hareflight's pack den. "We're so proud of you, so proud of you", they continued.

Then the last one came.

"Let go, and live again."

10.

As Mosspelt walked stealthily through the stream, she scented a cat. It smelled like a Riverclan cat, but with some other smell hanging on him. Mosspelt ducked just as the strange cat hurtled himself at her. "Who are you and why did you do that?" Mosspelt hissed. "You could have hurt me!" The strange cat smiled and sat down to wash a paw. He was a silver cat with something tied slightly around his neck (probably a twoleg thing) and he had darker stripes along his back and tail. Between licks he responded, "My name is Flurrystripe. I bet you're wondering about this thing around my neck? I came to Riverclan to live here, but before I could settle in, twolegs caught me and but this thing around my neck. I don't like it but I can't get a grasp on it to pull it off. What do you say? Give me a paw?" Mosspelt thought she could see a glimmer of amusement in the young cats eyes. Mosspelt padded over and grabbed the "thing" then pulled hard, but it slipped away easily. She fell backwards at the sudden release then regained her balance and dropped the twoleg thing. "What should we do with it?" Mosspelt asked. Flurrystripe replied quickly, "I think we should...

"I think we should return it to them." Mosspelt stared at him blankly, then angrily meowed, "Are you mouse-brained? How are we going to do that! And is it really that necessary? I think we should just burry it or something." Flurrystripe just calmly sat down and started bathing again. "It belongs to them doesn't it?" He asked calmly.

As the sun sank beneath the mountains, Mosspelt and Flurrystripe padded across Riverclan territory towards the horse place. "I can't believe I'm doing this," Mosspelt mumbled as she padded through the dewy grass. "We are almost there sure paws," Flurrystripe said, his mew mumbled by the twoleg thing. The two cats froze as they neared the twoleg nest and a bright light appeared from somewhere inside. "Why don't we just drop the vile thing at the entrance and go back?" Mosspelt asked, trying to keep her voice from wavering. Flurrystripe took a step forward then looked at Mosspelt and said, " I have a better idea. Why don't we go back to those nasty kittypets at the border and fight with them and then retreat, while leaving the thing behind.

padded across the clearing to meet Redswipe, her mate. wait-no, not to meet Redswipe, he had left her when she needed him most. It happened like this:

"Take care of my kit, Greybreeze," Lostheart was whispering as StarClan called her.

"I... I cant! They need **you**!" Greybreeze replied, sobbing for her sister.

"Go with her, Rosekit. She is kin, my sister."

"No! I want you!" Rosekit spat, barely two moons old.

Lostheart's eyes closed and her breathing became shallow.

"Mothwing! We need you! Lostheart's dying!" Greybreeze yowled into the air.

Two moons later, WindClan invaded the camp, and Rosekit got crushed by a cat who fell back. She was barely four moons old.

"Rosekit? Rosekit! No, no, no. I promised Lostheart!" Greybreeze wailed into the night air.

A dark ginger she with white paws padded up, laughing, with Redswipe standing complacently next to her.

"Hello, Greybreeze," The she purred with a self-satisfied tone.

Greybreeze's ice blue eyes widened, "Redswipe, she's a WindClan warrior!"

Redswipe's eyes clouded for a moment but then went dark, "I know, she's my mate."

"What? No, we, me and you, were supposed to raise Rosekit together!"

"She's dead now, isn't she?" He replied, dogmatically.

The ginger she and Redswipe turned around and began to pad off with the rest of WindClan, away from the devastated RiverClan camp. Stopping only to turn around and say, "Goodbye, Greybreeze," and leave.

"Redswipe, Redswipe, no! Don't leave me! Please! I... loved you..."

Littleflower purred as her gaze passed over her new kits. There were seven, two boys and five girls. There was a red, orange, and yellow tom with a white tail, blue tipped, and blue eyes. _Fire._ Something seemed to whisper into her ear. There was the other tom, a brown tabby with a dark brown chest and green paws, and amber eyes. _Earth._ Then two she-cats, one amber with brown and yellow spots and golden eyes, and the other a deep purple with pale yellow 'stars' in her fur, and light purple eyes. _Sun and Moon._ Then a light gray she-cat with faint white stripes and blue eyes. _Mist_. Finally, the runt. She was icy blue and had dark blue paws. _Flight._

The medicine cat, Snowleap, padded in. "Congratulations, what will you name them?"

Acting on impulse, Littleflower answered, "Firekit, Earthkit, Sunkit, Moonkit, Mistkit, and Flightkit."

grey wolf raced through the dark forest. His fur almost as black as the sky. His muscles throbbed with pain and the icy rain stung his eyes but he ignored these only thinking about the threat. As he leaped over a small dark stream he remembered back to that morning

His second oldest pup spirit had woken him in his earthy den and asked to play, he had stretched out leisurely and agreed. Afterwards he padded out of his den, enjoying the way his paws sunk into the earth and felt the warm sun on his back, even though the dark clouds closing-in promised rain later. He had sat in a small clearing surrounded by trees. They had looked like a wave of green. He watched his pup play with an acorn and thought of his other two curled up asleep in the homely den with their mother.

His pup had squeaked as she fell over and an acorn landed on top of her, then he suddenly saw a large shape weaving through the pine trees. It's pelt looked almost red in the dawn light and alerted him too late to the terrible danger. He called his pup back, as he saw the almost shapeless body thunder towards him at great speed. It was the gait of a bear but somehow this one was different. Then he saw the gleam of its' yellow fangs and powerful muscles under its matted and bloodstained flank. Its eyes were red and bloodshot and it smelled rank and horrible. Then he knew right then to run to protect his family. He had just enough time to push spirit into the shrubs and his rushed words to her were "hide, be brave and I will always love you" and he set off in the opposite direction to lead the bear away. His heart bouncing off the walls of his chest, he realized with a jolt the path was getting much more slippy which could only mean one thing, his thoughts were cut short when he heard the boom of thunder behind him. He then stopped and realized he was trapped, a huge rock wall loomed around him, there was no escape, he would have to turn and fight. He turned to face the beast and summoned up all the strenght he had, there was little or no hope for him so he prepared for a disastrous fight. He fell at the paws of a bear and he would never forgive himself for that, but he died fighting for all he cared for.

He roams the woods with the spirits now, Russet his mate mourned, her ginger pelt looking fiery red in the lighting and her amber eyes were wet with tears, she sighed sadly. Her mate was not a plesant sight, his body was sprawled over the bloodstained ground and bent at an awkward angle. She hid her two little pups behind her, the black one and the youngest called raven squeaked and the grey one named char and the oldest warned his sister to be quiet. Russet felt a trickle of hope, then felt it dissolve like dew on a sunny day wherever her third pup was, she had no chance of life without the pack...

14.I stepped out into the coolness of the air and sighed as the soft swift breeze touched my pelt. I sniffed in the air getting a familiar but then different scent. It was both Clan but non-Clan scent. I turned to look and saw obviously nothing but I could feel her presence. Half moon...my beloved Half moon oh I missed her so. I shook my head thinking bees must be buzzing in my brain and went into my den to rest. Later that night while I slept it was her scent again, the beautiful gleaming white she-cat with emerald shining bright eyes appeared and she smiled as she saw me. I had no reason to blush but I felt hot under my blue tabby pelt. "My Jay`s Wing I had to see you my beloved, I missed you so." Half moon started talking. I padded to greet her with a lick "Oh my..How I miss your scent.." I sighed heart broken knowing we couldn't be together. Half moon smiled "my beloved Jay`s Wing... I can't be like this anymore... I have given you something better to love. Someone who can love you more than I ever did." Half Moon said as she was sad and choked up on saying this. I stumbled back hurt "W-what do you mean Half Moon? No one can fall in love with me! It`s forbidden!" I said surprised at my tone. Half Moon smiled a gentle one "Then let it be forbidden because now you can choose your own path, my love...I'll be in your heart forever..." She said as she faded into the sparkling dust. I snapped my eyes opened and gasped then I smelled her scent again. I smelled cherry blossoms and sweet honey, I had to look out there again and as I saw, I found the one I was looking for all along. The one Half Moon told me about...my new love of my life...and her name was ..Skydancer.

15\. As the tree burst into flames, ShadowClan began to head out of the dangerous camp. They stopped in the pine forest. The rain would drown the flames before they reached this far. Suddenly, Talonkit raced back toward the camp. They all yowled at him to stop, but he would not. He turned, icy coldness in his eyes. "No. You all think that Clawkit is better than me. That is why I have to prove myself to you." He dashed away.

Horrified, Clawkit followed. He ran through the entrance, which was not burning. He dashed to the nursery. There was no sign of Talonkit, only a swirled mass of smoke rising from it. "Here!" He turned.

Talonkit, his brother, was holding a burning stick toward him. A wad of moss was in his jaws. "How sad they will be when they discover that you died in a tragic accident", he sneered. "And here is the moss that fell off your pelt before the branch hit you," he added smugly. "You're trapped, my brother. You've had your share of all the praise. It is my turn now!" He paused. "Maybe I'll be Talonclaw in honor of you. But I like Talonhawk better. Or maybe Talonheart!"

Then a gust of wind came. As if in slow motion, a strand of the moss in the other kit's mouth reached out to the flames on the branch, and it turned as red as Clawkit's pelt. He could not believe that his brother was such a cold-hearted kit. The reason behind Clawkit's better status in the Clan was because most of the time Talonkit was playing with moss in the den while Clawkit pretend trained in the clearing.

As the moss burned, Talonkit's eyes became wide with terror. But it was too late. His golden and brown striped fur flickered with flames. Clawkit turned quickly and climbed up a branch. Fire was near and hot. He clawed his way upward. Suddenly, it slid to one side and the other end lit up with fire. He stopped. It was now or never. In one leap, he landed in the forest. He crouched. He stood. He breathed. He turned.

Talonkit was gone.

After the fire the whole clan searched for Talonkit


End file.
